Vistania
The Vistanian Republic (in Vistanian: βicτaпїa) is a large country in ___ continent. It is the biggest country in the world by size and it has a population of 248,695,000 people of various religions and ethnicities. Vistania has, since the early 20th century, been ruled by a hardline communist government. History Early history Revolution In the late 1890s there had been large worker dissatisfaction in everyday conditions and some farmers as well were resenting the heavy hand of government. Communist and socialist councils were being set up, mostly in the industrial regions in order to represent the workers (they were similar to unions). In 1893 they staged mass rallies in Koprenice, Pristanie and Vistania but they were put down with the Army. In 1897 there was a revolt in the eastern part of the country, but there were some units in the army which did not obey orders to shoot the people. Mikhel Begovits, a communist philospher was one of the leaders. This revolt ended up failing due to bad coordination. Pressure built up and in early 1905 the situation escalated into a civil war. One one side was the Royalist government and on the other the "people's side". Things quickly deteriorated in the rebel camp as there were issues between the socialists and communists; they quickly took to fighting amongst themselves. Throughout late 1905 and 1906 the two fought not only each other but also the royalists. The communist side won out in September 1906 and became the dominant rebel force; Mikhel Begovits became the leader of the antiroyalists. The communists attempted to open up a second front in the west in January 1907; they managed to take the the port city of Sendirovice without much difficulty but found little support from the peasants. That winter was particularly cold and 15,000 Vistanian Communist soldiers died. They had much more success in the east in besting the Royalists. In late 1907 the Royalists moved their capital eastward to Petrovice in the north, but by mid-1908 had moved it to far-east Dardeva. Despite this the communists were able to declare victory in August 1908 and by then controlled two-thirds of the country. Early communist era The communists set up a provisional capital at Vistania and began to function well. But, they still faced many issues, at home and abroad. The royalists controlled a large portion of the country and controlled the mines; the communists found little support from the locals as well. They also faced a prospect of a multinational force coming to restore the king. In the fall and winter of 1908-09 they set about finishing the transnational railroad begun in 1896. While plagued with problems, they were able to use it to transport troops further west; the port of Petrovice fell in October 1908 and they were 80 miles from Dardeva in February '09. The king was captured in March fleeing to the west and was executed; his family was imprisoned in Dardeva. Mikhel Begovits (1853-1916) was selected as leader by the Grand Council of Vistania. In order to consolidate his rule in the west, he forced the farmers into large collective farms to pool their resources for the state. Begovits instituted work camps in 1913, which were meant to house uncooperative dissidents. The goals in this era was to maximize agricultural output (the First Stage), which would feed Vistanians and assist in the Second Stage. Industrial expansion and military growth Begovits died in 1916 from food poisoning, and he was succeded by Aleksandir Biveceny (1871-1938). Biveceny began his rule with the implementation of the Second Stage: industrial growth. Prior to this, Vistania had few factories and produced little items. By 1925 there were hundreds of factories, manufacturing household, industrial, agricultural and military goods. Over 80% of them were concentrated in the nation's east, though Sendirovice, in the far west, had three shipbuilding and steel factories alone. Later in this period the government placed a huge importance in having a well-prepared army. The land-based forces were expanded, tanks were employed for the first time in 1932 and an air squadron with Vistanian airplanes was founded in 1936. This might was shown off in the Victory Day parade every August 4th. Many of its neighbors became wary and built up their armies as well. Feeling Vistania was unprepared for war, Biveceny agreed to sign the Newby Charter of 1936 to limit military growth and to avoid war. Many officials in government and the military felt that he bowed down to the east and was weak. In 1937 he was deposed and replaced with Iosep Petrovne (1890-1971). Petrovne tore up the charter and began building up his war machine. The Great War The Great War... 1960s In the 1960s Vistania began to export communism to other poor nations, many of them in Farisia. Vistanians were heavily involved in Mondigstu. Geography Vistania is divided into 33 regions: there are 31 provinces (Povniev) and 2 autonomous cities (Vistania and Ciprinsa). In addition, there is one autonomous region (Dalneva) and one dependency, Vizu (which forms part of the Marels). Language Vistanian Vistania has many languages spoken in its borders, but only one is official: Vistanian. This west-___ language is spoken by 124 million people, mostly in the east and south of Vistania. The Vistanian language formed the basis for many of the languages of neighboring countries. The alphabet has also been used in Krasnoyara, Xindostan and other Turkesian states under Vistanian rule. Vistanian is the main administrative language in all the country. Rimanean Rimanean (or Rimanic) is a latin-like language spoken throughout much of the northern nations and in Vistania; 86 million people. The Rimanean spoken in Vistania is the Marelian dialect/variety, which originated in the Marels. Other languages In the far north and in the west, one will encounter the Northern language-speakers. They are natives that have lived in the plains and frosty lands and have similar languages; there are 34 languages and dialests belonging to this group, spoken by nineteen million people. The other main language group in Vistania is Turkesian. Three Turkesian languages are spoken in the country by about 30 million people, most of them who reside in the south and center-west. Category:Vistania Category:Countries Category:Parallel World